Queen Elsa vs Frozone
File:1424024142461_20150423152135489_20150709073157050.jpg|Original (By McGasher) File:Elsa_vs_Frozone_Remastered.png|Remastered (By Gliscor Fan) File:Elsa_vs_Frozone.png|VS Debating Abridged (By Gliscor Fan) What-if Death Battle Frozone vs. Queen Elsa.jpg|Venage237 Queen Elsa vs Frozone is a What-if? death battle by Gliscor Fan. Description Two completely different wielder's of ice from Disney go head to head in a very cold battle to the death. Original= Interlude Wiz: Ice comes in many forms. Solids, Liquids and Gas. Boomstick: It even comes in the form of being a complete badass. Wiz: Like Frozone, the Golden Age superhero. Boomstick: Or Elsa, the… queen… person. Wiz: I’m Wiz and He’s Boomstick, and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win… a death battle. Frozone Wiz: Lucius Best is the second best superhero in the business. Well, since almost all the others were murdered. Boomstick: What a bunch of bastards. Wiz: Before The Supers were outlawed during a case about a train and saving others, Lucius had been fighting villains since before most of you were born, mainly as a helping hand to Bob Parr, AKA Mr. Incredible. Boomstick: He likes Bob so much, that he even went to his wedding as his best man. Wiz: However, there was a new threat to almost all Supers, and his name was Syndrome. Boomstick: Oh man, Syndrome was just too tough an opponent! Wiz: and if you thought taking down Syndrome was bad enough, you have to realize he has killed over 15 superheroes with his machine, the Omnidroid. Boomstick: and yes, this IS the Omnidroid you’re looking for! Wiz: But with the help of the Parr Family, Syndrome was able to stop the omnidroid before it destroyed the city of Metroville. Boomstick: But enough about backstory, let’s move on to his general badassery! Wiz: Even with the help of Bob and his family, Frozone was able to defeat the Crustodian, rescue a bunch of scientists, and kill the underminer. Boomstick: And no, that is not the underminer that drinks beer at a young age. Wiz: and even then, Frozone also has the power of Cryokinesis, to which he has frozen water and milk solid in a few seconds, freezes bullets in midair, and can even create ice or snow in midair. Boomstick: He’s also quick on his fight, and not just because he’s a great tactician, but also because he found his super suit. Wiz: His super suit resists the cold so he doesn’t get hypothermia, and can morph his shoes into either ice skates, alpine ice skis, or concave discs. Because of this, Frozone’s mobility is only exceeded by Dash. Boomstick: and he doesn’t count because he runs really fast anyway. Wiz: There is only one problem Frozone has. If there is no water moisture in the air, or he gets dehydrated, Frozone can’t use his cryokinesis. Boomstick: Some could say he isn’t cool enough to use the air water, right Wiz? Wiz: Ugh… Frozone also mainly wheres snow goggles during battle so he can see who he fights through the snow. These Snow Goggles are specially designed specifically to help with Snow Blindness. He just might be the coolest superhero of them all. Elsa Wiz: A queen is usually shown as calm, reserved, and regal. Boomstick: But sometimes a queen can lock herself away and plunge an entire city into an eternal winter. Wiz: Queen Elsa of Arendelle, once a young and glowing child, nearly killed her sister with her own Cryokinesis. Boomstick: So she locked herself away and caused the city of Arendelle into an eternal winter. Is there an echo in here? Wiz: During this time, her emotions became unstable and caused her powers to spur out of control and… I think you know where it goes from there. Boomstick: However, if she’s in a calm enough state, Elsa has full control of her powers, and can make anything from snowflakes to large ice golems. Wiz: She even made her entire castle out of ice in this state. Boomstick: And then there’s more disney bullshit! Wiz: After stopping the evil Hans from taking over Arendelle, Elsa and her sister Anna were finally reunited, and Elsa unfroze Anna’s heart with the power of true love. Boomstick: But that’s not all that happened, folks! Wiz: After the events of Arendelle, Elsa was accidentally transferred to the land of Storybrooke with the power of Zelena’s spell. There, she saved the town from the curse of Ingrid, the original snow queen she was originally based on, and went back to Arendelle. Boomstick: But wait, how does that work? Wiz: To be completely honest, I don’t know. But all that aside, Elsa is shown to be able to use her powers at times with the utmost of ease, shown by creating living creatures out of snow. Boomstick: But superpowers are no use without fighting! Wiz: Which she has been able to do. A bunch of thugs have attacked her during her time, and she fended them off easily, without any sort of formal training. Boomstick: But the biggest problem is her dress. Wow, never thought I’d say that sentence. Wiz: Despite being surrounded in the freezing cold, Elsa is never shown to ever actually be cold. This is because Elsa’s dress was specifically designed to be immune to cold. Boomstick: Well, except for the time she actually did come down with a cold, which proves that the dress does actually have limits. Wiz: Not only does the dress seem to have limits, but also the fact that Elsa’s snow acts in a way like Gaara’s sand. When he’s stressed out or in danger, Elsa’s magic tries to protect her in any way possible. Boomstick: And she can instantly freeze any mortal being and turn them into an ice statue. Wiz: But in the end, Elsa is still human, and is affected by any normal weapon, or just a good punch to the head. Boomstick: But is Elsa strong enough to tackle the 20 year veteran known as Frozone? Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. But before we begin, thanks to McGasher for the thumbnail and winners template! Boomstick: Now, it’s time for a death battle! Death Battle Location: Metroville, in Lucius Best’s apartment. News Broadcaster: So, over in the kingdom of Arendelle, it seems to show a massive storm brewing for no reason. Frozone: Oh no. Not this again. Frozone sighs and walks into the hallway. Frozone: HONEY? WHERE IS MY SUPER SUIT? A few hours later, after a long plane ride… Location: Queen Elsa’s castle. Elsa: Hmm. Something doesn’t feel right. Olaf: What is it, your highness? Elsa: I need you to check the perimeter. Olaf: I’m on it! Olaf walks out of the doors, and brings in a strange man. Olaf: He wanted to know where the Queen was, so I brought him in! Elsa: Olaf, look out! Olaf is impaled with a ski, and is turned into lifeless snow. Frozone: Alright, time to get this snow on the road. Announcer: FIGHT! Frozone morphs his suit into ice skates and attempts to freeze Elsa in solid ice, but Elsa dodges the ice by controlling it on her own, and aims it back at Frozone. Frozone dodges it, which causes a crack in the castle. Frozone tries to freeze Elsa over once more, but Elsa wipes off the attacks like they’re nothing. Instead of attacking the dress, Frozone then freezes the floor from the place Elsa was standing to the front door, and Elsa slips and slides straight into the outdoors. Frozone: Had enough? Elsa angrily growls and summons two snow golems to protect her, however unstable. the Snow Golems try to hit Frozone, but Frozone’s boots dodge each attack with ease before Frozone decides to freeze them himself. Elsa: It ends here. Frozone’s cold doesn’t bother me anyway- Achoo! While Elsa was Sneezing, Frozone morphed his shoe into a ski and attempts to stab Elsa in the stomach. However, Elsa notices this and summons a protective ice barrier around her to ensure survivability, as well as two more Ice Golems. Frozone: Man, come on! Frozone continuously dodges each attack from Ice Golems, and starts defeating them one by one, but outmaneuvering them and using his Skis to turn them back into snow. But then, Elsa comes up behind him and tries to stab him in the back, but in a split second, frozone turns around, freezes Elsa’s hands and the ice spear, and stabs her through the chest with his Skis. Frozone: Just like Old Times. Results Announcer: K.O. Boomstick: Holy shit! Elsa put up more of a fight than I expected! Wiz: Despite being more powerful, Elsa is very inexperienced when it comes to combat, especially when she’s angry. Boomstick: and Frozone has 20 years of experience under his belt! he knows exactly how to fight! Wiz: Having beaten several villains, including the seemingly unstoppable Omnidrone, nothing is too powerful for Frozone to defeat. Boomstick: Not to mention, he also has fricking amazing reaction time! Wiz: Frozone has frozen bullets shooting straight at him at nearly 1,700 miles per hour. Boomstick: and this all happened from a close to point blank distance! But then, Wiz, what about the fact that Elsa can kill anyone if her ice touches human skin? Wiz: This is true, however, Frozone’s suit barely reveals any skin aside from his face, and since the suit was designed by Edna Mode to protect him from most snow blizzards, or the cold in general, it’s really hard to get a precise hit on his face with skin showing. Boomstick: It seems like Elsa was just not cool enough to win. Wiz: The winner is Frozone. |-| Remastered= Interlude Parasoul: Ice. Ice is slippery. So slippery, that it deserves a chance at being remade into something new. Something greater. Nisa: A chance to give you shivers down your spine. Parasoul: A chilly remake of a cool original. Nisa: Even the water in the air is chilled to the bone. Parasoul: Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. Nisa: Frozone, the man who lost his super suit. She's Parasoul and I'm Nisa. Parasoul: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill, to find out who would win... a death battle. Frozone (Remastered) ~ Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZUHlrir4Og ~ Parasoul: Lucius Best was born with an extraordinary gift… the ability to be cold. Nisa: Ah yes, just seeing him gives me chills. Parasoul: Cool as he may be, Lucius was also living a double life. On one side, he was Frozone, the ice hero of the golden age. On the other? He was best friends with Bob Parr. Nisa: AKA Mr. Incredible. Parasoul: Eventually sued by everyone, Supers were outlawed, and forced to live their lives… without their abilities. So Lucius got married, sat down… and went out to save people from fires at night. Nisa: HA! Outlawed supers my ass! Parasoul: Yeah… but this also gave us a massive insight on how Frozone’s powers work. He can freeze anything from the molecules in the air, or his own body. However, this stops working if he gets dehydrated. Mr. Incredible: I thought you could use the water in the air! Frozone: There IS no water in this air! Nisa: But even if he gets dehydrated, he can just drink a small cup of water… and freeze people completely. Parasoul: Even if they have a gun. That was fired. In mid air. Could you get anymore badass? Nisa: Well, he did manage to hold off an onslaught of guard robots, helped take down the Omnidroid v.10, and helped Mr. Incredible take down the Underminer. Parasoul: Oh, and he also stopped a robotic version of Syndrome from calling another Omnidroid into the Magic Kingdom. Don’t… ask. Nisa: Despite all of that, there’s really only one more thing left to confirm. Parasoul: And that would be…? Nisa: His Super Suit. Lucius: Honey? Honey: What? Lucius: Where's my super suit? Honey: What? Lucius: Where - is - my - super - suit? ~ Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_wvb6sh71A ~ Parasoul: Designed by Edna Mode, Frozone’s super suit is probably the best at containing his powers. It blocks out cold, and covers most of his face from his own abilities. Nisa: But the best part about his suit, is that he uses it for Justi-''' Parasoul: His shoes. Just say his shoes. God. '''Nisa: Yes, his boots. Capable of turning into a ski, ice skates, or discs similar to that of a snowboard. Parasoul: This enables him to use his ice to go faster than he could before...and have better control of his movement while doing so. Nisa: With all this mobility, ice, and strategy, it seems like Lucius Best will be on his Lucius Quest to ace the Lucius Test. Parasoul: … Are you done? Nisa: Yes, Citizen. Parasoul: Okay, goo- Nisa: But will that save him from a Lucius Death, or will he send his opponent back to the Lucius West? Parasoul: NISA YOU MOTHER- ~Static~ Elsa (Remastered) ~ Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myxU9gSy4uo ~ Parasoul: At a young age, Elsa was pretty small. However, she also found out that she held the ancient power of Ice Manipulation. Using this power, she decided to do a fun thing and use it to play with her little sister, Anna. Nisa: But one night, Anna jumped off some high snow slopes, and Elsa tried saving her using her magic, but accidentally struck her head and caused Anna to get a streak of platinum blonde hair. How that makes any sense is beyond me. Parasoul: Because of this and a few other things, Elsa was then locked in a tower in order to keep her away from the city and learn how to control her powers. Nisa: Because locking a princess in a tower NEVER ends badly. Parasoul: Many years later, her parents died on a capsized ship and Elsa was the one who could take her throne. Which lead her to accidentally showing her powers at a ball, scaring everyone, going away, creating an entire castle out of Ice, and, well… Nisa: Not letting it go. Elsa: Let it go, Let it go… Parasoul: How about we let it NO. Nisa: All of this lead up to a lot of random stuff, such as freezing Anna’s heart, destroying a few soldiers… and encasing the entire city of arendelle in a neverending winter. Parasoul: However, the power of love ended the winter, freed her sister, destroyed Hans, and everything ended with a happily ever after. Nisa: Because love is an open door. Parasoul: I want to melt everyone in this movie so badly right now. ~ Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNFDIhSdlvE ~ Nisa: But that’s not where this story ends! Just a year after the events of this movie, Elsa caught a cold! And we thought the cold didn’t bother her anyway. Anna: Elsa, I think that you might have a cold. Elsa: I don't get colds. Besides, a cold never bothered me anyway. Parasoul: Although not much was shown, we do know that she most definitely didn’t have a whole lot of feats, but we do know that she is not completely immune to the cold. Nisa: Oh, but that didn’t end there, either. Parasoul: Are you f*cking kidding me. Just how much information does this chick have? ~ Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KoisJYDO7Lw ~ Nisa: Three years after the events of the original movie, Elsa was freed from some sort of urn, and came into storybrooke. While there, she fended off Hans and his three brothers, but was ultimately trapped in the urn by her own sister and nothing really make sense, this storyline is confusing. Parasoul: Initially frightened by her surroundings, Elsa lightened up and fought her own aunt, Ingrid, multiple times before she ultimately.... offed herself. Nisa: Everything is a lot of bullshit. Parasoul: Please tell me that’s everything. Nisa: Well, we did neglect to mention that she can summon snow golems, create her own ice castle, and freeze people completely solid, which would end up killing them. Parasoul: But that can be completely countered by the power of love, and the ice has to hit the person's skin. But the huge difference? Elsa has little experience actually fighting. Nisa: She did fight the snow queen, the guards, and, well… hans. So I guess Justice is going to be chilled to the bone after this fight. Elsa: I know how scary it is hurting someone you love, I've lived in fear of that my entire life, but giving up on your magic is not the answer, there is another way. Death Battle Remastered Pre-Fight 'Metroville' 2-something pm. I can’t time at all. Frozone was sitting in his apartment, when the news came on. Newscaster: Today we are reporting live from the city of Arendelle, where a new winter has taken place, freezing multiple citizens and causing a massive amount of deaths. Putting his newspaper down at the word “Death”, Lucius sees the newscast and becomes angered at what he sees, so much that he ends up slamming the newspaper down onto the floor and rapidly hunting down for an item that he can use to prevent any more unnecessary deaths. However, that item was one he couldn’t find at all. Immediately he went back to the hallway, angrily. Lucius: HONEY? WHERE IS MY SUPER SUIT? Honey: I TOLD YOU, YOU AIN’T GOT NO REASON TO USE IT. Lucius: I JUST HELPED THE PARRS STOP AN OMNIDROID, I HAVE EVERY REASON TO USE IT! Honey: UNLESS THERE BE PEOPLE DYING SOMEWHERE, I AIN’T TELLING YA WHERE THE SUPER SUIT IS. Lucius: THERE ARE PEOPLE DYING, WOMAN! I AM TALKING ABOUT THE GREATER GOOD! Honey: GREATER GOOD? I AM YOUR WIFE, I’M THE GREATEST GOOD YOU’RE EVER GONNA GET. After a fairly long and completely unnecessary argument, Lucius booked the first flight he could to Arendelle. 'Arendelle' Elsa, remaining in her own ice castle after causing a second eternal winter, is shown lying on the floor, extremely disappointed in herself. Several thousand of her own citizens have gotten colds, and a few have actually died by herself, which managed to give her a huge amount of guilt. Later, Anna visited her castle, attempting to lighten the mood. Anna: Knock Knock! Is anyone home? Elsa: Oh, Anna. I’m surprised you wanted to visit, I thought you’d be happy with your current life. Anna: Well, I can’t be happy when my own sister is locking herself in her own castle like a crazy introvert. Anna begins to laugh weakly, but Elsa just rolled over on the floor, still rather down. Anna took the initiative and started to leave. Anna: Well, if you ever need me, I’ll be… right where you want me to be! With that, Anna left the castle, with Elsa still rolling on the ground. Hours past, and Elsa was still rolling around on the floor, until finally getting up and dusting herself off, attempting to find a reason that she isn’t the cause of all the destruction happening around Arendelle. Going outside, she tried to cheer herself up by making a few snowmen, using her ice magic, until a few balls of ice froze them over, cracked, and turned back into lifeless snow. Elsa: Huh? Elsa looked up, with shock, to see Frozone standing on the opposite side of her. Frozone: Man, it took me 6 hours to find the because of all of this death and destruction. But now that I’ve found you… it’s time to play ball, lady. Elsa: Lady? You do realize you’re talking to the Queen of Arendelle, right? Frozone: I don’t care if you’re a queen or a peasant, You’ve harmed this town, and I’ve come to stop it. Elsa: I think it’s about time you let it go. Frozone: The only thing I’m gonna “let go” is your plan to murder all these innocent people. Frozone then stands silently, cracking his knuckles and getting into a fighting position. Elsa: Seems like Love isn’t as much of an open door as I thought. Elsa then puts up walls surrounding herself, as Frozone’s boots shift into skis. FIGHT! Frozone slams face-first into Elsa’s icy walls, immediately falling backwards, until he has the brilliant idea of covering the ice walls in more ice, then punching through it, which he ends up doing successfully, before pulling his hand back out and shaking it off. Before he knows it, the hole is immediately covered with ice again. Discourage, he covers his hand with more ice and slams his hand back into the walls, not only cracking them, but leaving a large enough hole to pull Elsa out of it, throwing her back into the snow. Disgusted, Elsa uses her abilities to directly cast ice quickly, but Frozone does the exact same, cancelling each other out. Neither of them being tired, they decide to stop and resort to creating ice weapons. Overheard, music comes out of absolutely nowhere, in which they both immediately paused, weapons turning into snow. ~ Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCyLO3rsCMA ~ Frozone: What? What’s going on? Surprised, Frozone gets hit with a giant snowball, throwing him back a few feet. Elsa (Singing): The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Frozone then gets up, dusting the snow off his super suit, looking surprise that Elsa suddenly burst into song. Frozone (Regular talking): I don’t know what you mean. Frozone then gets hit by a large snowball, falling down upon him. Frozone (In pain): Ugh! Elsa (Singing): A kingdom of Isolation and it looks like I’m the queen. Frozone: Fine, you wanna sing? I’ll sing! Elsa (Still singing): The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Frozone bursts open the giant snowball, holding a snow mic for some weird reason. Frozone (Singing): Don’t know what’s happening, but we need to fight. Frozone uses his ice discs and casts ice walls surrounding Elsa. Elsa (Singing): Don’t let them in, don’t let them see… Elsa attempts to get out of the ice walls by blowing up a giant blanket of dense snow from the inside. Frozone (Singing): That you aren’t the girl meant to defeat me. Elsa (Singing): Conceal, don’t feel... don’t let them know… Frozone slams an ice disc upon Elsa’s face, causing her to fall backwards. Frozone (Singing): Well now I know… Dusting herself off, Elsa creates her own Ice Disc and throws it directly at Frozone. Elsa (Singing): Let it go… Frozone (Singing): How bout no… Simultaneously, Frozone creates an ice sword and cuts the disc in half with enough force that both half slam into the snow below him. Frozone (Singing): I ain’t holding back anymore… Elsa (Singing): Let it go… Let it go… Frozone swings the ice sword at Elsa, which she then accidentally blocks with an ice wall, before Frozone stabs the sword through it, and Elsa runs away. Elsa (Singing): Turn away and run some more… Frozone (Singing): I don’t care what they’re gonna say… the ice will rage on. Frozone changes his boots back into skis, and chases after Elsa, who manages to create a ice slide, down a hill, while Frozone jumps on the same slide and turns his skis into Ice Discs once more, sliding down the ice like he was riding a snowboard. Elsa (Singing): I kind of wanted a truce now, anyway… It’s funny how some distance makes everything seem small… Frozone (Singing): And the skis that I’m controlling can’t get to you at all. The slide ends, and Elsa hits a rock, causing her to slam face first into a pile of snow, while Frozone falls face first into a… tree. Comedic effect, everyone. Anyway, Elsa finally pulls her head out of the snow and covers most of Frozone’s body with ice, all while singing. Elsa (Singing): It’s time to see, what I can do, to test the limits and break through. Frozone manages to break the thin layer of ice and pull his head out of the tree, which he landed in a very conveniently placed hole. Afterwards, Frozone then skis to behind Elsa and tries covering her in ice like she did to him. Frozone (Singing): No rights, no wrongs, no rules for me… I’m free… Elsa, managing to break out of the ice, is starting to get tired, and tries to block off the ice with more ice. A tactical decision. Elsa (Singing): Let it go… let it go… I am one who doesn’t want to die… Frozone (Singing): How bout no, How bout no… At the end your friends will survive… Elsa (Singing): Here I stand… Frozone (Singing): Here I stay… Elsa and Frozone (Singing Simultaneously): Let the storm rage on… Out of nowhere, Elsa then feels a sharp, and rather pointy object come inside of her stomach, which turned out to be a large icicle. Elsa then fell down, bleeding out… before Frozone stayed floating above her. As she neared the brink of death, her vision faded, and she managed to get the last words out… Elsa: The cold never… bothered me... anyway… K.O. Frozone turned his boots back into skis, and skied his way back to the airport, once and for all finishing the endless winter that was trapping Arendelle. Results Remastered Nisa: THAT COLD SERVING OF JUSTICE! Parasoul: Despite having more power in cryomancy, Elsa still has much less experience than Frozone when it comes to fighting, since she’s locked herself in a castle for several years, and Frozone helped destroy an indestructible machine. Nisa: Elsa may have had the advantage in power, but frozone took it everywhere else. Parasoul: In fact, none of Elsa’s attacks could have even hit Frozone, considering that he froze a bullet in midair after it was shot. Nisa: Elsa, however, did have one advantage, and that’s that her ice is cold enough to kill a person if it touches their skin, which can only be healed by true love. Parasoul: However, it would be really hard to hit Frozone’s skin, since all of his body except for the lower half of his face is covered in ice. Nisa: I guess Elsa just needed to let her life go. Parasoul: The winner is Frozone. Trivia Did you agree with the result? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Gliscor Fan Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Disney vs Pixar' themed Death Battles Category:Rematch Category:'Disney' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Cold' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Black vs White themed Death Battles